Usage of mobile communication devices equipped with video recording capabilities has become widespread. More users than ever are using these devices to record video on a regular basis. Despite the ease with which video may be recorded, other tasks such as video editing and video sharing remain less accessible to many users.
With regard to video editing, for example, users often need specialized knowledge of video equipment and/or sophisticated software tools. Editing video typically has involved transferring the recorded video from one's mobile communication device to a more powerful computer-based video editing system. Even with advanced knowledge and tools, however, video editing has remained a time-intensive task. Available video editing tools are largely unsuited for use by the growing number of mobile communication device users recording video.
Once a video is edited to a user's satisfaction, the user may wish to share the video with one or more other users through a social networking system. Sharing videos is often time consuming since the videos are typically uploaded to social networking systems. Another aspect of sharing is the ability of other users to find videos of interest. Locating videos of interest is often difficult given the vast amount of video content that is created and uploaded on a daily basis.